The participation of the University of Pennsylvania in the ECOG represents a combined group effort among many individuals aimed at improving the total care of cancer patients. The major activity of this group is directed towards innovative studies of new chemotherapeutic approaches alone, or in combination, and frequently in association with surgery or radiation therapy. The Hematology-Oncology Section provides the focal point for these activities at the U. of P. It is joined in its effort by members of the Departments of Radiation Therapy, Surgery and Pathology. The University of Pennsylvania has established an outstanding ECOG membership record in terms of increasing patient accrual (including a high percentage of multidisciplinary protocol entries), high quality scientific data, and a broad interdisciplinary team committed to cooperative group trials. Faculty from the University of Pennsylvania occupy senior leadership positions throughout ECOG. Scientific input has been broad across all disciplines and involves chairmanship of major ECOG committees and group-wide ECOG protocols, as well as the development of pilot studies. During the projected grant period, it is expected that our patient accrual will further increase and that we will continue to provide scientific and administrative leadership throughout the Group. We will expand our disease-specific orientation beyond hematologic malignancies into the area of breast and gastrointestinal cancer, as well as psychosocial oncology. We will explore innovative experimental approaches in chemoprevention, monoclonal antibodies, and chemoprotectors. We will further expand our multimodality research activities. Thus, ECOG serves as an effective partner with the University of Pennsylvania Cancer Center intramural program of clinical research, patient care, and training of future oncologists. The combined result of our ECOG and intramural program has been improved therapy for patients with malignant disease.